


Push II

by Thewickedhandofdeath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewickedhandofdeath/pseuds/Thewickedhandofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part two to Push.  I would recommend reading Push first, although not entirely needed.  Obviously AU because, in my opinion, Krycek and Scully really should have done this at least once.  Not nearly as long as Push, but at least there is closure this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push II

see notes in Push

Push 2  
2:00 AM  
Scully’s apartment

Scully tip toed out of her bedroom after hearing the sound of creaking footsteps in her living room. She clicked the safety off on her gun and drew it into the air. Unsure of who she was going to find, she knew that it wasn’t Mulder though as he was still sound asleep in her bed.  
Peering around the corner after hearing the sound of the clink from the bottle being laid on the coffee table, she saw the shadow of a man sitting on her couch hunched over. The shadowy figured turned the on the table lamp next to him.  
“Scully.” He said to acknowledge her.  
Her gun still steady and pointed straight at the center of his forehead, “Krycek, what the hell are you doing here? “ She slowly padded her way to center of the living room.  
Krycek continued to just look at the clear liquid which was still flowing like miniature waves crashing against the inside walls of the bottle. He had no idea how he found his way to Scully’s apartment or why he had even come. “I don’t know. Last thing I remember was sitting in some dank bar reminiscing over what happened in Russia. Next I was sitting here chugging half of that bottle.” He looked up at her, eyes full of darkness and want.  
It had been a year since the Russia incident and she had figured him for dead. Memories flooded her conscience. Yes, she held a lot of resentment towards him for what she felt was betraying Mulder at the time, but there were still feelings she held deeply in her heart for Krycek.  
She thought that she had moved on. Hell, so much so that she and Mulder started a life of their own by now. After remembering Mulder was there, she shook her head to suppress those said memories far back in her mind. “Krycek, you have to go. If Mulder comes out he is going to shoot you, and I don’t mean just to injure you, but to kill you.” She sat down next to him on the couch. “What happened last year was reparation for what Mulder did with Anitchka; it meant no…”  
Just then he stood up and she felt his fingertips move a lock of hair from her neck and his lips grazed her neck so lightly. She quickly inhaled and lost her train of thought. She could smell his alcohol filled breath, but it was the sweet smell of coconut and vanilla. Her head involuntarily tipped back and just then she felt nothing of him as if he vanished.  
He quickly walked over to the door. “Well if it meant nothing to you, then I’ll go.” He said shutting the door behind him.  
She just sat there staring at the bottle which he had left behind.  
Mulder walked around the corner, “Scully, is everything okay? I thought I heard someone else talking.” He winced and yawned.  
Scully shook her head, “No, I couldn’t sleep so I came out here to watch some television. You had a long day and I didn’t want to wake you.” She stood up and walked over to him, hugged, and kissed him on the lips.  
“Hmm not quite sure I’m ready for round 2.” He said as he broke the kiss and winked at her. Noticing her distance he gently pushed her away so that he could look at her face. “Scully? Are you sure you’re okay? You seem distant.”  
She looked back at the door. “Huh? Oh yes, sorry. I think I’m finally ready to try to get some sleep now.” She said walking to the bedroom, Mulder in tow. 

Mulder decided to let Scully continue sleeping. He was so engrossed in the article he was reading in the current issue of Science that he woke her up 15 minutes before it was time for them to leave, which meant no time for a shower and breakfast. Deciding that after the night they had, a shower was more important, she asked Mulder to stop for coffee on the way into the office and that way she could also order a bagel with cream cheese.  
As he turned the key over in the ignition, “Scully you really don’t have to come in today. All that was on the agenda was to go over the case files from last year and see if there is a connection to the murder.” It had been a slow month. They hadn’t received any new cases involving aliens, werewolves, or whatever the flavor of the week in the supernatural world was, in almost two weeks. “By the time I alone get done reviewing them it will be noon at the latest.”  
Scully was becoming quickly irritated with Mulder due to a lack of sleep recently. As she turned herself around to get out of the car, she said “Sure. Fine. Whatever.” She completely surprised even herself with the vocal attitude drenching from her mouth. She turned around and looked at Mulder who appeared to have the look of ‘Thank God that she is staying home today’. “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”  
“Just get some sleep.” He said just before she shut the door.  
When she walked through the door she realized the bottle of vodka was still on the table. She had all together forgotten about Krycek being there early this morning thanks to Mulder rushing her off to work. Normally it would have immediately been thrown away, but she was exhausted; so much so that she stripped on her way to her room and just left the articles on the floor. All that was covering her was black cotton tank and matching underwear.

Scully laid there in bed for several hours. Memories of her and Krycek flooded her mind and she was finding it difficult to think of anything else but his naked body on top of hers; His green eyes and dark hair; his hands cuffing her wrists together.  
The next thing she realized there was a masculine hand caressing her stomach under her top moving down and resting itself just above the opening in between her legs.  
First thought was Mulder, and then she heard his voice, “Mne prodolzhat’ moy malen’kiy krasnyy? Or does it still mean nothing?” He knew that would get to her.  
Just like previously, she was barely able to inhale a full breath, let alone produce any coherent words. All she could do was pull his head down to hers and kiss him.  
Breaking the kiss he asked, “Miss me?”, and proceeded to pull up her top and kiss a feather light trail down to the same location his hand resided. He stopped momentarily to remove her underwear and then commenced.  
It took her that long to be able to muster “Uh huh. I…thought…you…” She inhaled deeply as she felt her legs being spread apart followed by his moist tongue slither its way from her knee to the inside of her thigh. “you…were…dead. Thought…”  
He placed his index finger on her lips. “Shhhh, trust me, they tried. I don’t want to go into details right now, but obviously they didn’t or I wouldn’t be here. Now, if you don’t mind, I have other business to attend to.” He placed himself in between her legs once more.  
She tried feeling some remorse, but it just wasn’t going to happen. Krycek wouldn’t let it happen. Even if he died trying and being that Mulder could walk through the door any minute that may just happen. He didn’t care. All he cared about for the last year was her and that was what kept him alive. With that thought, he stopped.  
Crawling up, he laid next her so their faces were level. She composed herself to make sure he didn’t stop because Mulder may have come home early. “Alex?”  
“Scully, who would you have chosen that night, honestly?” His head rested on his hand and he was slightly hovering over her head.  
As he tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, she could smell his sweet peppermint smelling breath. Between that and his touch, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She could almost sense the uncertainty in his eyes.  
She cupped his cheek, “Honestly I’m not sure. From that night on I was uncertain of anything. There were many nights in the beginning where I couldn’t think of anyone but you, even when Mulder and I were together. Then with time I had moved on. It’s been approximately four months since your name even crossed my mind. Mulder was doing everything in his power to ensure that.”  
Just then the creek from the door opening was heard. Her stomach sank. Krycek drew his gun, knowing exactly who it was. But, it wasn’t who Scully assumed it was. “Scully, get over here.” He whispered.  
“Kry…” She looked at him with perplexity. The look of protection, and not anger, washed over his face.  
His gun still drawn, he cocked it and pulled her arm to usher her towards him with a sense of urgency. “I don’t know why Mulder ever believed that son-of-bitch.” Before Scully could question him, “I’ll explain later.” He deeply kissed her one last time before he pushed her aside and started shooting the other gunman as the large built bald man in a grey suit appeared around the corner into her bedroom.  
One shot rang out from Krycek which was followed by an expanding spot of blood pooled around the center of the gunaman’s chest. A loud roar came from him and he held his hand up to the wound while shooting a round at Krycek.  
All Scully could do was yell “NO!” and she opened her nightstand drawer and picked up her gun. She clicked the safety off and pulled the trigger twice; both shots hitting their target dead center. She could tell he was dead before hitting the ground.  
Looking over at Krycek, she realized he was lying on the ground holding his left side. His breath escaping through gritted teeth. She kneeled beside him and pulled his blood soaked t-shirt up. A sigh of relief; it was only a graze. Granted that graze would take a few stitches. “Let me get my medicine kit. Then you can explain what the hell is going on while I stitch you up.”  
What she didn’t realize was that he was still recovering from a broken rib right above the fresh wound that Mulder gave him 3 weeks ago. A warm, damp washcloth flew at him as he lay on the bed. He instinctually caught it with the hand that was putting much needed pressure on it, followed by a deep breath which caused his lung to rub against the rib.  
Scully walked around the corner. She had her hair pulled back, and although she was barely wearing any clothes still, she looked all business. He loved this about her. “I just called 911. Take your shirt off.”  
Normally this would be where he had smart ass comeback for her, but this wasn’t the time. He did as she said and laid on his back. She could see his stomach muscles contract from the pain and contained herself, being what he had started but never finished just minutes before.  
A sound of pain verberated through his throat when she started to clean the surrounding area of the wound with the remnants of the vodka from the night before, more so an area above the wound approximately 3 inches. “Krycek, besides the graze, are you okay?”  
He winced with sting of the alcohol entering into the wound. “Yeah. Just finish up.”  
She did as he commanded. After 10 minutes and 5 stitches, she bandaged it up. Cleaning up the mess of tools, thread and bandages she couldn’t help but wonder what happened. It certainly wasn’t from being shot being that it was only a graze and the shell was imbedded in her wall by the dresser.  
As she finished putting everything away, she went to the kitchen to get him some water. She looked at the time and realized if Mulder’s estimate was correct he would be home soon. Almost on queue like Mulder was hearing her every thought, the phone rang.  
“Hello? Oh hi, Mulder…No that’s fine. I was thinking of going over to moms tonight. She’s not feeling well…No, no need for both of us…I love you too.” She hung the phone up and regret suddenly set in.  
She turned the water off and looked up. Krycek was standing against the wall watching her still holding his side. “So, are you going to tell me what happened to you and why that man was here?”  
Just then the paramedics arrived. Scully looked back and he was already gone. She knew he would be okay. She quickly picked her clothes up in the hall and put them on.  
After an hour and half investigation, all was cleaned up and they laid the gunman into the body bag and put him on the stretcher. As they pulled the gurney into to the ambulance Agent Daniels requested Scully call him with any new information followed by a wink. She silently sighed under her breath and smiled back.  
He was not good at hiding his attraction to her and she dreaded the moments around him. He always reminded her of those dirty older, heavy set, balding men in the crime shows that she grew up watching.  
She retreated back into her apartment from the cold. Just before closing the door, she noticed the light snowflakes accumulating on the ground.  
She shut the door behind her and Krycek was standing exactly where he was earlier, against the wall. It was almost as if he had never moved. “So, are you going to tell me or was that enough time to come up with a lie Krycek? It is quite obvious that something other than just being shot happened.” She walked passed him to get him another shirt.  
He walked over to the couch and sat down very slowly. “Are you going to tell me why you basically told Mulder not to come “home”?”  
She walked up to him and tossed him the grey t-shirt and sat the glass of water on the table in front of him. “I’ll answer that only after you answer my question being that my answer may change depending on your response.” She sat down in the chair across the room from him, not wanting there to be too much temptation. She wanted, if not needed, the answers, at least regarding why the gunman was there. “First off, why was he here?”  
Krycek sat forward gingerly and took a sip of his water. “Well, shall I give the full or the condensed version?”  
“As long as it is the truth, whichever is fine.”  
Sitting back he thought for a moment. “Okay, regarding the shooter, he’s been tracking me for close to two months. It all started about a month after Russia. I found more discs regarding the experiments and implantations and held them for immunity from the consortium. Well, as you can tell that didn’t go over very well. I got wind from another operative that they were coming for me and have been on the run ever since. I thought I was being watched last night at the bar, but that feeling passed shortly. Then due to being intoxicated I lost my intuition. Earlier this morning I was walking out of my apartment and I noticed someone parked across the street. I got in my car and started to drive when I noticed he was still following me. Thought I had lost him, but I guess not.”  
Scully had the look of nonchalant. This didn’t surprise her one bit.  
Krycek stood up and walked over to the curtain covered window and peeked through. Turning around to look back at her, he said, “Regarding the original injury, you can thank Mulder for that one.”  
She quickly stood up, “What?! How in the hell did he cause that and when?” She was uncertain as to when or where Mulder would have seen him and why he didn’t say anything to her about it.  
And the feisty part of Scully kicked in. She became defensive of Mulder. “Krycek, you had better tell me the truth about this.”  
He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. Between the defensive tone and you believing that he really can do no wrong, you are oblivious. He essentially cheated on you with Anitchka, and you still took him back. Before I go any farther, just sit down.” Krycek had her sit down in the chair and he continued standing by the window to keep lookout. It wasn’t because he thought there may be someone else coming after him, but was afraid of Mulder going against Scully’s wishes and still coming home.  
He pulled out two pictures from his back pocket and handed them over to Scully. “My sister came over to visit me for a couple of weeks. Well, little did I even know that they had met up a couple of times.” He could hear the sobs beginning to form as the photos fell to the ground. “I went to her hotel to see her a couple of nights after she flew in and he answered the door. He must have seen me through the peephole because the door flew open and he rushed at me and I flew into the wall across the hall. So on and so on. That’s where I got the broken rib.”  
If he hadn’t provided the pictures of Mulder with Anitchka having dinner, then she would have thought he was lying. She stood up, “Krycek, how do I know those are even real? There’s no way Mulder would do this to me a second time, especially with her. Why would he even go see her?”  
Her hands were bunched up at her sides and she was seeing red. Then she remembered the two nights that he was very pushy about her taking a couple of days off after the incident with Emily. Of all times she needed him the most that was the one. And instead he just goes off to be with Anitchka? “Krycek, are these in fact real? You know I have ways of finding out the truth.”  
He stepped towards her, inches barely separating them. “Yes.” He saw the tears filling her eyes and brushed them away with his thumbs. He noticed that her knees started to falter and he embraced her. Each hiccup her body took from the sobs verberated through his body. This was not what he meant to happen and was unsure as to why he even still had the pictures.  
Before he noticed it she started to scream into his chest. He massaged the back of her head, “Shhhhh….” ‘Why the hell does this have to be so difficult?’ He wondered to himself.  
She broke the embrace and continued to look away. “Krycek, I need to take a few minutes to collect myself.” She said as she walked to her bedroom, and closed the door behind her.  
He pondered what to do at this point and started to pace around the living room. A few moments passed when Scully finally called him in. Opening the door he was unsure of what he was going to find, but the sight was far from what he expected. She had taken off the skirt and shirt once again, but still had the tank and underwear on. But that wasn’t it. She was practically smiling. It resembled a conniving come hither smile, like she knew what she was doing was wrong but she didn’t care now.  
“Alex, idi syuda” ‘Wait, did she just speak Russian?’ The quizzical look washed over his face as she demanded once more for him to come to her. He reached the foot of the bed when she told him to stop.  
She started crawling towards him on the bed when he stopped her. “Net net net…eto ne budet rabotat’. Ya byl ne v sostoyanii zakonchit’ to, chto nachalos’.”  
She had no intentions of listening to him. She unbuttoned his jeans and proceeded to unzip them. Kneeling in front of him on the edge in between kisses on his neck and chest she said, “I think…yes this will…work. And I think…you can finish what…you started…. after I finish what I just started.” She looked up at him and pulled his head so their lips would finally meet. ‘God, those lips. Just don’t break it this time you rat bastard’ she thought to herself. She pulled down his jeans and grasped his firm ass.  
Pulling herself away from his sublime lips was hard, but she was able to sense something else that need taken care of when she reached back around to the front.  
As her lips wrapped around him she started to hum. His hands continued massaging her head and his head fell back. He would have to use all of his will power to hold it together for even a few more strokes of those luscious lips of hers; especially if she continued humming.  
He couldn’t take it anymore. It wasn’t going to happen without her. He quickly grasped a fist full of that fiery red hair and pulled her off of him. Probably the worst decision he had made in the last year, but he didn’t give a damn.  
“Alright malen’kiy krasnyy, it’s my turn.” He said gently pushing the top half of her body onto the bed. Pulling her to the edge of the bed, he practically ripped the black panties off of her and slid in a finger to start. He couldn’t believe how ready she was. ‘Once again Mulder has failed’ he thought to himself as he took her tank off.  
Starting with her pouty lips, his made their way down her slender neck. After making the rounds with the ears, she started to squirm in between movements of his fingers. A couple of moans from her and he continued further down. He lightly nipped her nipples. Within seconds he could feel her muscles tightening up around his fingers and one loud moan. He almost wanted to continue but decided it was best as he was truly uncertain how long he would or even could last.  
After Scully caught her breath, he picked her up off of the bed and she wrapped her legs around him. His rib wasn’t going to allow this maneuver. He walked them over to her dresser. Just as he was about to set her down, a quick swipe of her arm sent everything crashing to the ground including a framed picture of Mulder.  
She grasped the back of his head and pulled his face into hers. Her fingers made their way to his back along with the marks from her nails. She leaned against the wall which drew him further into her with each thrust. Once his hand cupped her breast that’s all it took. Her legs tightened around him, and although it was reminding him of his fractured rib, he let her finish.  
She was still leaning up against the wall until he wrapped his arm around her to pull her in. Her body shuddered one last time. Their eyes connected and he wiped a bead of sweat away from her cheek. Her smile showed happiness, but her eyes showed resentment.  
He started to worry. His thumb rested on her chin. “Scully…”  
Continuing eye contact, “Alex don’t say it. It’s not your fault this time. I knew exactly what I was doing. Now where were we?” She asked as she purposefully contracted her muscles around him.  
Krycek groaned. “Okay plammenya malyishka, kak pozhelayesh’.”  
Scully snickered. “As I wish, huh? Well, get on the bed then.”  
He slowly removed himself from her. “So, when were you going to tell me you learned Russian?” He asked, lying down on the bed.  
She jumped down from the dresser and walked over to the bed. Just then the phone rang. A sigh slipped through both of their mouths and he waved her off thinking it was just Mulder.  
“Yes Mulder, I’m fine…No, I’m going to be leaving in two hours…Oh that’s fine…ok…yes Mulder…ok, I’ll see you tomorrow.”, and she hung up.  
Just then she heard the shower running. She placed the phone back on the receiver and padded to the bathroom. Sliding the shower curtain over, she joined him. He turned around to face her, “Later. We need to get a bite to eat.” Her arched eyebrow was enough to queue up the question. “I already took care of it.” He winked and smiled to let her know that it was okay.  
As they switched so that she was under the stream, “What are you thinking?”  
He nabbed the loofah and soap from her hands, “Well, whatever you would like it’s on me, but we do have a lot to discuss.” He said as he washed her upper torso down.  
Her head dropped down so that the hot water could wash the tension away from her neck. “How about we just order in then? I don’t want to take any chances on you and I being seen together, especially knowing that they are looking for you.”  
As they finished up, they agreed on Italian. 

5:15 PM  
Scully pulled another bottle of wine from the fridge and proceeded to call the restaurant once more. “Hi, yes this is Dana Scully. I placed an order at 3:45 and it has yet to be delivered…That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.” She hung up the phone and just then the knock on the door chimed in.  
Krycek opened the door. Both he and the delivery boy traded items. The scrawny computer nerd looking boy looked at the $50.00. “Oh wow a whole $2 tip. Thanks mister.” sarcasm dripping. “Well, be quicker next time.” Krycek said as he shut the door. “Lucky I gave him anything.”  
Scully walked over to him and grabbed the bag marked with a “D” on it. As they walked over to the couch she pulled the contents out and tore open the top of the Styrofoam and gave it a big whiff. Just then her stomach growled. She knew the spaghetti would be devoured in no time. The portions were small for the price, but theirs was the best she had ever had.  
He sat down next to her and followed suit. Glancing at the empty bottle of the table, he went into the kitchen to get the new one. He looked at it sitting back down, “Jasper Hill, huh? I never would have thought of you as the one with truly that expensive a taste.”  
Scully crossed her legs and set the food down in her lap. She just shrugged as she opened her container of Paccheri. “It was a gift from my brother and his wife a few years ago. Mulder might be pissed that it’s opened as he has been wanting to try it, but oh well.”  
Krycek was pouring them each another glass of wine as she was talking and when finished he sat back and proceeded to eat his spaghetti with meatballs. ‘She’s right. This is pretty damned good.’ He thought to himself. Just then he felt Scully blot his cheek with a napkin to wipe away the sauce that washed up and he jokingly slurped a noodle into his mouth. “So, are we just going to watch the fire all night, or did you want to watch a movie?”  
Scully finished chewing her food prior to answering. “Well, since that seems almost condescending sounding, I may just make you watch the fire all night.” She smirked. “What are you in the mood for? I have a couple of rentals over there.” She pointed towards the area next to the television with her fork.  
“Well let’s see.” He said walking over to it. Picking up the few that were there, “Oh Titanic only if I want to deal with a plach plammenya malyishka-“  
“You can’t honestly think that I would cry…”  
“Oh Jack, don’t go!” He teased her and she scoffed at him. He held up the next two and shook them lightly, “Bed of Roses? Emma? Really? You’ve got one more, and it better not be another chick flick Ms. Scully.” He held the next on up to his forehead, “Let me guess, Jane Eyre?” She threw a crumpled up napkin at him and he smirked. Pulling it down to read it, “Ohh Indepence Day, huh? Must be a Mulder pick…” He opened up the case and put it in the VCR.  
“Actually, no, I’m quite fond of Will Smith. He had one choice; this or Mission Impossible. Personally I would have picked the latter of the two.” She took another sip of her wine. She either needed to eat quicker or slow down on the wine, she thought to herself.  
He sat back on the couch and started consuming the remaining noodles prior to meatballs and sauce while she grabbed the remote from the table and turned everything on. “So any interesting cases lately?” He was quite obviously trying to create small talk.  
Scully finished chewing, “Not really. We were in Texas investigating vampires; her fingers gesturing the quotes for vampires. We’re still not quite sure what happened, other than the next day when we woke up everyone in the town had disappeared. Obviously they weren’t real.”

When the movie ended it was almost 9 o’clock. Remnants of tomato sauce covered Styrofoam, plastic cutlery, napkins and 2 more bottles wine and one empty bottle of beer sprawled out on the coffee table just waiting to be thrown away.  
They had spent the majority of that time talking. Krycek found out more about why Scully ticks the way she does. He realized that she was a people pleaser. Her entire life was spent doing this to everyone but herself. Her father and Mulder was the worse of them all. He understood why she put her father up on such a high pedestal, but why Mulder?  
He was so busy asking her questions that she was unable to ask any herself. She guessed that it was because he was accustomed to being so private. “So, what about you? What was it like growing up?”  
He then turned his entire body towards her, placing one foot under the opposite leg. He looked at her with sorrowfulness, “I honestly don’t remember too much. I remember my parents going out religiously, leaving Ana and I with our grandfather most of the times. Between that and what you already know, there isn’t much more.”  
Scully perched her arm on the back of the couch and rested her head against it. “What made you join the Consortium?” She almost regretted asking that.  
“That is too long and complicated to get into right now. The shortest explanation I can give is it is the same reason you went on to become a medical doctor followed by joining the F.B.I.” He took a sip of his warm beer. There was so much sweat on the bottle that it almost slipped out of his hand prior to him depositing back to the coaster on the table.  
Scully was wondering exactly what that meant. “Same reason? And what would that reason be?” She took a sip of wine which she then noticed needed to be refilled soon.  
Krycek stood up and retreated to the kitchen to get her a beer. “Scully, if your father didn’t have any influence on you do you believe you would have become a doctor, or even pushed yourself so much to join the F.B.I.?”  
She stood up and followed him in her best defensive posture. “So, that’s what you think? I did it for him? What brings you to that conclusion exactly?”  
He opened the refrigerator and started moving things around. He found one last beer and pulled it out for himself. Brushing passed her, “Your father held so much influence over you and you don’t realize it, do you?”  
This reminded Scully of a conversation that Mulder had with her a few months prior. Mulder had said those very words verbatim. Once again, she defended herself, “No. I did it to make myself happy. Granted being a doctor, nor joining the F.B.I, were my first choices, but they were where I could make more of a difference. My first choice was marine biology. However, my father had always told me of being out on the sea for months at a time would not be good for me. And no matter how much I wanted to not believe him I just couldn’t help it. When I turned 12 I had all but given up on it.”  
Krycek lifted his hands in the air similar to if he was praising the Almighty. “SEE?! Your father influenced you into not making that possible life-long decision.”  
‘Damnit Mulder. You got me.’ She thought. Thankfully Mulder didn’t continue such as Krycek just did. She sighed and looked at her half empty glass. “You’re right. But, in growing up, my passion was Moby Dick. I had always envisioned myself being out there in a swell and one day he would show up and I would finally prove to everyone that he was real.  
Krycek drained his beer. “But, who knows, you may have been the first one to find a Megalodon Shark…”  
Just then her house phone rang. Krycek tried to stop her, but was fruitless. Out of habit she picked it up from the table and answered it. She closed her eyes when she realized what she did and Krycek’s face fell into the palm of his hands when he heard, “Hi Mulder. No, I just got back from her place and was heading back over. I…I forget the photo album she was asking for.” Was that really best lie she could come up with, she thought. A long silence of the one sided conversation. “Mulder, what are you talking about?” Her voice grew louder, more defensive. “Oh just like a few weeks ago when you decided that I needed to take some time off after the incident with Emily?”  
Krycek knew exactly what was being said. He stood up and walked over to the window. Sure as hell, Mulder was right outside and as soon as he was spotted the cell phone crashed on the snow covered walkway in a couple of pieces.  
Just then Scully heard the crackle from the other end of the line. Her stomach dropped and she quickly hung up.  
Her door flew open before her phone was back on the coffee table. “Mulder, DON’T!” The next thing she knew she was being pushed out of the way and landed on the couch.  
Rushing to the opposite side of the room, “Fuck you Krycek! I should have known! How about I finish breaking the rest of your ribs?!” He was less then arm reach from Krycek and just stood there, hands clinched.  
Krycek took a small step closer and stood up straight to show Mulder he wasn’t going to back down. “Well, Mulder, I’ll give you some kind of credit. Credit for being more of a rat then you thought I was this entire time. Why don’t you also tell Scully about where you really were three months ago and why---“  
“Shut the fuck up Krycek!” He spat.  
Scully walked over to them. Her head cocked off to the side, even more confused. “Mulder?”  
Mulder just continued staring Krycek down. “I’ll talk to you about it later Scully. I want to end this with him first.” He started to dig into the inside of his jacket for his gun.  
“Mulder, I would suggest you quit while you’re still ahead.” Krycek said glancing at Scully’s hand.  
Mulder looked over and found her gun pointed at him less than a foot away. He raised his hands up “Fine, you win.” Talking to Krycek, “Just get the fuck out and I will tell her.”  
Krycek walked over to the fridge and pulled out another beer for himself to enjoy the show. “Nah, I think I will stay here just to make sure you tell malen’kiy krasnyy everything.” He proceeded to sit down on the chair next to the fireplace, Mulder glaring at him the entire time. Noticing the look on Scully’s face, “Oh and so I know that she stays safe. You’re emotions get to you a little too much Mulder.”  
Mulder felt defeated. No way was he going to get out of it this time. He looked at Krycek, “Scully? Please?”  
She sat down on the couch. “Fine Mulder. Krycek will you please?”  
He stood up. After all a gentleman does what is asked. “Fine, but if I hear one tiny sound that I don’t like, I will have this pointed at your head so quickly and will not be afraid to pull the trigger Mulder.” He said as he picked up Scully’s gun which she had just placed on the table and proceeded towards the front door.  
“Krycek, I think I will be fine.”  
He turned around, “Oh no Scully, it’s not completely for your protection.” And he laughed as he shut the door behind himself.  
Mulder sat down next to her on the couch, while still giving her some space. “Mulder, I would actually prefer you to sit over there.” She motioned to the now vacant chair. He obliged.  
“Start talking.”  
Mulder rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. “Let me think. I’m going to tell you everything, but in return I want this,” marking a trail between Scully and the front door “you and him, to stop.”  
She cleared her throat and her eyebrow involuntarily rose. “I think you have it backwards Mulder. Today is the first time I have seen him in a year, and the first time I’ve even thought of him in a very long time. Hell, nothing even happened except for us talking.” She knew it was a lie, but what did happen was nothing in comparison of what could have happened.  
“Why because you’ve only heard his side of the story?”  
“Proceed then.”  
“Ana called me 6 months ago to tell me that she was pregnant. She had already planned on giving him up for adoption, but didn’t think it was right of her to do that until I had the final say. She gave me the option. Being that I was hoping last year was behind us and that you and I had started our life together I had decided that it was purely her choice.” His hands ran over his face a few times and a sigh parted his lips “It was the hardest choice I have ever had to make. And I really didn’t want to hurt you and rehash anything.” He took a deep breath. “I had considered telling you.”  
Scully’s eyes squinted and pursed her lips. Something was eating her and she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what he was lying about.  
“I had talked to Ana and she was quite pleasant about it. She admitted that us taking the baby was actually best.”  
Tears started to form in Scully’s eyes. Mulder rose from the seat and started to walk towards her when she raised her hand. None of what he was saying was making sense to her. “Why? So she could hold it over our heads for the rest of her life and use this as reason to see you?”  
She continued holding a deep resentment towards Anitchka.  
They both were interrupted by the sound of what was probably the gun banging up against the door, followed by “Get to the point Mulder and quit lying.”  
Looking back at Mulder, “So…”  
“Fine. What the fuck do you want me to say Scully? Yes, she was pregnant. Yes, she did contact me in regards to the situation with the child. Yes, I told her to give it up. And Yes, I slepped with her again 3 weeks ago when she flew over to have me sign the papers. But, that’s what happens when I think you and him are still sleeping together. Do you have any idea how many nights you would say his name in your sleep? And what am I supposed to think when you just out of the blue decided to learn Russian?” He started to walk to the door.  
Scully took a few long strides towards him, grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and slapped him. “You seriously thought I was sleeping with him? When the hell would I have had time? I was feeling suffocated by how inseparable we had become. And when I needed you right after Emily, you just took off. And then to find out that you were sleeping with her again…Not one time did you even think to ask me about it? Unlike you, I’m not lying. I haven’t seen Krycek in a year. JUST GET OUT!!!”  
Mulder was seeing red. Not at Scully, but himself. Just in Mulder fashion he became very defensive and could not admit he was in the wrong. “Me get out? If I understood correctly, you did lie to me. Earlier as a matter-of-fact when you said you were going to your moms. Now I understand why you were in such a hurry to get me off the phone.”  
Just then the door opened up, “Mulder, she said to get out. I’d listen to her.” Krycek just stood in the doorway and watched Mulder dig for his gun. “Don’t do it old man!” He said as he raised the gun and Mulder started to walk towards him.  
Both men were gun to gun when Scully walked up “Put your guns down, NOW! I do not need either of you to do this right now. In-fact, Krycek you need to leave. Mulder, you and I need to talk and then it’s best that you leave for the night.”  
Krycek was the first to break, and lowered his gun. “Ya vernus’ dlya vas pozzhe, plammenya malyishka.” He whispered in her ear, nibbled her ear once and took off. Luckily he stepped back before Mulder’s fist was able to connect with his face and he almost lost his footing. Krycek walked away smiling.  
Mulder regained his ground and was just about to run after Krycek when he felt Scully’s hand on his chest to stop him. “Mulder, just go sit down and we will talk about this.”  
Mulder stood by the fireplace and ran his hands through his hair, took a deep breath and turned to face Scully. She was still standing by the door. Her hands were covering her eyes. Unsure of what else needed to be said, “Mulder, why didn’t you just talk to me about it? You know, as well as I do, that just because you say something in your sleep isn’t anything more than your subconscious speaking out loud.” She walked over and picked up her glass of wine.  
“I don’t know honestly why I did it.” 

Before they noticed it was almost midnight. Mulder and Scully had reached an agreement that they needed to take time to reevaluate their relationship.  
“Scully, remember that no matter what, I love you.” He said as he kissed her and walked himself out of the door not even waiting to hear her say it back.  
She sat there staring blankly into the fire wondering where they went wrong. Just then she realized that it wasn’t her or Mulder. It was all Krycek. If it wasn’t for him, none of this would have happened. The almost empty glass of wine was shot across the room into the fireplace. She started to clean up from dinner and picked up the Styrofoam and empty bottles.  
After taking a long hot shower, she looked in the mirror after wiping the condensation off and noticed how tired she looked. She was so exhausted that she just found the nearest t-shirt to put on, plopped in bed and within moments she cried herself to sleep.

Her eyelids started to open and through the tiny slits and she could see the snow falling across the reflection from the streetlight. Just then she felt a strand of hair being gently pushed out of her face. It wasn’t registering who it was until he spoke.  
“YA skazal vam, chto ya vernus’.”  
“Krycek, you shouldn’t have come back. I really need some time to think.”  
“Well seeing as you’ve been passed out for 21 hours and no sign of Mulder contacting you to even to make sure you were okay…” She peered over Krycek and looked at the clock. He was right; it was 10:00 pm. “That and the fact that I figured he made the decision early this morning.”  
Scully’s eye lids opened fully, “What do you mean? Wait, I’m not sure I even want to know.” She shook her head “If it wasn’t for you, none of this would have even happened.”  
Krycek backed away from Scully, sitting up. “You’re blaming me on this? If I recall this was between Ana and Mulder. Remember, it was Mulder whom you found in her bed that night?”  
Scully could taste the hint of blood on her bottom lip caused from biting it trying to hold her emotions back. “NO Krycek! I’m talking about you starting it by giving Mulder that lead. If it wasn’t for that we wouldn’t have even gone to Russia. Which means he wouldn’t have contacted Anitchka?” She got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to get some water.”  
Krycek stood up and followed her. “Yes, but do you remember why I did that? How else would I have gotten to you? I can only stand in the background and watch him take advantage of you for so long. If you want to blame anyone for this, blame yourself.” He said that knowing how angry she would become.  
She dropped the freshly filled glass in the sink and turned around. Fire took over her eyes when she turned around and saw him across the room. “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, KRYCEK?! How is it MY fault?” She was bracing herself against the counter, fingers digging into the edge as she held herself back from throwing whatever was within reach at him.  
He stood there, eyes raking a path between her hands and the knife that were mere inches from hand. “Da-“  
“Do NOT call me that right now!”  
“Okay. Scully, you have been taken advantage of by Mulder. He beckons and you coming running every time. What I did, if anything, was save you. You were so blind to this. Hell, you couldn’t even tell him the truth about how much it hurt when he left you high and dry after Emily. You just held it in, as always.” He noticed that she started to untense. Walking towards her, “Malen’kiy krasnyy, ya vse ravno shlishkom mnogo o vas, chtoby prodolzhit’ zanimat’sya vy delayete eto dlya sebya.” He knew the Russian would calm her down. He brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed the lone tear away with his thumb.  
“Krycek, if you really cared enough about me, then you would have let it go and not come back.” She resented saying it when she was done as it was a lie. She tried to stop her hands from shaking by digging them further into the counter top. The only reason that she quit thinking of him was because she gave up on him returning.  
He grasped her head with both hands and forced her to look at him. “Damnit Scully, I know you better than that.” He said not much louder than a whisper shaking his head. His face closed in to hers, “When you lie, you can’t look the person in the eye and your fingers start to fidget.” His lips connected with hers. Her chest heaved into his when she inhaled deeply, eyes closing.  
His lips moved from her lips and moved down to her throat. Which each movement he made, her legs started to feel quiver. Noticing that, he picked her up and sat her on the counter. The coldness against her ass sent a chill up her spine and she arched her back. Licking his lips, he lifted her shirt and started to tweak her nipples between his teeth. He would let go and then lightly blow on it causing it to perk them up. The last time was too much and she shivered so much that if it wasn’t for him holding steady, she would have fallen off.  
Still holding one side, his other hand found its way in between her legs. He started to rub against her clit slowly causing her to moan. Her head dropping back, he brought his hand from her side up to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around his thumb and started to run her teeth along it. The faster his other hand rubbed against her, the louder the moans got. Just about the time hes inserted his finger into her she bit down on his thumb. Just then he could feel her tightening up on the inside and her body clinched.  
Once done, her head dropped onto his shoulder. He wrapped her legs around him and picked her up from the counter. “Well, I can only imagine what those teeth would do-“Her laughter interrupted him.  
“Sorry.” Was all she could say. He just chuckled.  
As he walked them to the living room she pulled his shirt over his head, threw it on the floor and started to nip his ears and neck. She noticed his breathing accelerated. He was positive if she continued he wasn’t going to last long, but would do his damnedest diverting them to the bedroom.  
After laying her on the bed, he stood above her and started to unbuckle his belt when she took over. Her lips planted a trail from his neck down followed by his jeans and boxers falling around his ankles. He stopped her and gently pushed back on to the bed. “Khochu zanyat’sya s toboy lyubov’yu.” He didn’t want what was probably going to be their last time together to be just a fuck. He wanted to show her what he actually felt.  
She looked at him quizzically. All she deciphered was I, want, love and you. But before she could think anymore about this, he lightly kissed her on the lips and slowly inserted himself into her. That’s when she realized what he meant. She was taken aback by it and didn’t know how to respond. The emotion of the room quickly changed from ‘Let’s fuck’ to ‘let’s make love’ to what she could only interpret as ‘this is the last time I’m going to see you.’  
“Krycek,” She cupped his face in between her hands. “Ya lyublyu tebya.” He kissed her passionately and continued.  
He couldn’t bring himself to say it back as much as he did love Scully. ‘Well, you sure in the hell did it now didn’t you dumbass?’ he thought to himself. He just laid there on top of her barely moving. ‘To hell with it. Who knows when the last time Mulder told her he loved her.’ He thought. “Ya Lyublyu tebya. Now where were we?” he said with a grin.  
She pushed him off of her and climbed on top, “My turn.” She decided that it was time for payback. Wrapping her fingers around the base of him, she gave it a little squeeze and slid her tongue up and down. With each lap she could feel it throb.  
He moaned. “Moy plammenya malyishka, I’m not going to last much longer if you do that again.” He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her up to him.  
Through gritted teeth she inhaled. She loved that about Krycek; he didn’t act like she was as fragile as Mulder thought she was. Letting go of her hair, both hands rested on her hips. Once in position she started to slowly rock back and forth. He sat up, wrapping both of his arms around her waist, allowing her to lean back just enough for the extra stimulation. He started to kiss her throat and her head tilted back, and she proceeded to yell Krycek and God’s name multiple times. Within mere seconds she had the most powerful feeling of euphoria that she had ever had. Krycek smiled and was waiting for someone to knock on the walls to warn her to keep it down. She started to pant and fell against his chest.  
When she caught her breath, he slid her off of him. The now cold air felt across him was almost unbearable, but welcoming. He just laid there next to her caressing her soft skin around her navel. Her eyes were closed, but a smile still covered her face. He just wanted to soak this in and keep this one memory of her. If he could he would have taken a picture.  
Her eyes finally opened. She continued to smile and making everything much more difficult for him. He was afraid to finish knowing the inevitable. Her hand rose to his chest and she started to caress it. “What?” she asked softly.  
He caressed her cheek. “Nothing. You’re just so beautiful.” He bent in to kiss her and placed himself in between her legs. Her nails started to dig into his back the more he moved. A couple of thrusts and he was hitting the sweet spot once again with her. He sat up and placed both hands under her ass to elevate her just enough. He knew it wasn’t going to be much longer for himself, but he just couldn’t help it; the louder she got, the faster he continued. One last “Oh God” from both of them and he collapsed on top of her. After a moment, he rolled off of her. They both looked up at the ceiling in silence knowing what was coming.  
He got out of the bed, held his out for her, “I’m taking a shower. Come join me.”

After the shower, they returned to the bed. Laying there facing each other in silence. A rogue strand of hair fell in front of Scully’s eyes and he tucked it behind her ear. “Alex, what is on your mind?” She already knew, but needed to hear it.  
“It occurred to me that you and I being together would be worse for you then you staying with Mulder. It would be completely selfish of me.”  
She knew it and wasn’t going to talk him out of it if that’s what he wanted; after all he had a valid point. She had to fight though, “Don’t you think that it should be my decision?”  
“Yes, but it’s also mine. You know as well as I do, that it wouldn't work. How do you expect to continue working on the X-Files with Mulder? And I can’t have you running all over God’s Green Earth with me. How do you think the Consortium would handle that? Well, actually I think ol’ Smokey has a crush on you, so he might like it.” He smiled.  
She wrinkled her nose and gave him a playful shove. “I have an answer to all of those, but I think you’re right. It would be just like playing house for a little while and then you go out for however long, I start worrying, and then a year goes by before I see you again.”  
“Now you’re catching on.” He pulled her closer to him. One hand caressed her back and the other rubbed her head which nestled in his chest. Just as she was about to fall to sleep he kissed her head and said, “Pomnite, chto ya vsegda budu lyubit’ tebya, moy malen’kiy krasnyy.”  
She shifted her head and he could feel her smile. All was right in the almost perfect moment.

Finis

Thanking you reading. Any and all feedback is gladly accepted.


End file.
